That's Seems Hurt
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: There is a monster at the back door, dad!"Sora said with quiver. "Maybe that's a thief."Cloud assumed. Then he grabbed a teflon pan from a kitchen cabinet. Then . . . Probably he must to pay it with his already taken chastity to that "Thief"


**That's Seems Hurt**

Pairing: Leon x Cloud

Disclaimer: Ng… ~~ I don't own anyone, except my P3 PC with Cloud's wallpaper in it. (Seriously…)

A/N: Much much thanks and smooches to beloved HYDE.

You kept me company in the middle of the night while I finished my fict. Thank you for staying in my winamp, Sweetheart! I love your "White Song". I love everything about you. Except for the fact that you are married. Ha ha ha

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tonight's weather is quite freezing.

Cloud's shivering slightly, he was doing the dishes from dinner after he brought his toddler twin kids, Roxas and Sora to bed.

Thirty past ten, Leon still not coming home yet from work.

He turned his head to a little window at his left. It's beginning to rain outside.

"Seems the rain are going to quite dense." He muttered. And he continues to the next plate.

###

Sora awakened from his deep sleep. He wants to go to the toilet, but he can't go alone. It's too dark, and he still believes with a monster that will suddenly show up from the closet and bring him to the what so called 'the scary monster world'. And the hard pouring rain with couple of lightning outside, amplified his fright unbelievably.

So he decided to wake up Roxas and go with him to the toilet. He jumped down his bed and sided Roxas' blanket 'till that blond kid curled his body from cold air suddenly struck his body. Not working, Sora wagging his body several times, saying something around 'too scare to go out alone' and want Roxas to accompany him.

Roxas opened his eyelids forcedly, muttering something inaudible but his twin finally stopped wagging his body. He brushed his hand to his eyes until his sight cleared. The brunet one was already waiting him in front of opened door, Roxas following him to the toilet downstairs, but when they will go back to their room, suddenly Sora's steps are halted and makes the blond bumped to him from behind.

"What are you doing, Sora?" Roxas' growled lowly, but when he sees that brunet quivering and his eyes were opened widely, he trailed to where Sora's looking at.

He gasps with both surprise and fright. He tugged to Sora's arm and asked him 'What is that?' But the brunet one won't speak any.

They saw a pitch-black shadow in front of the opened back door, a huge shadow from a kid sight, and it's dripping. It frightening them to their spines, Sora quivering more, they stay stilled to their stance and can't even to move a finger.

Just a few moments and that black shadow seem to try to reach them. Sora step backs and pushing his twin with his quivering back.

"Th, that's the monster!! Roxas, call dad!"

"B, but, Sora!"

Sora feels his left cheek wet, that 'monster' is pointing it's finger to him and the liquid was dripped on to his feet. Then it retreated when one lightning slicing the dark night sky with tremendous ear cracking sound and the twin suddenly screaming and running hastily.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYY!!!!

They running to the stairs, where they found Cloud was standing confused after heard their loud screams and suddenly bumped themselves to his body. Both are panting hardly and buried their faces deeply to Cloud's thighs. He soothing their back gently hoped they would calm down soon.

"What's happen? Sora, Roxas? You're not sleeping yet?!"

Sora rightened his head first and speak between hard breaths. "There, There is a monster!"

"Monster?" Cloud narrowed his eyes, trying to sink the boy's words to his brain.

Then Roxas rightened his head too and squeezed the fabric of Cloud's shirt.

"There's a monster at the back door, Dad!! And it's dripping. He tried to catches us."

Cloud slanting his head slightly. Pressing his lips together and he barely yelp when he heard sound of closed door roughly and wet steps followed.

"Is that a thief?" He muttered.

Like a wind swift, he took both his twin kids into his arms and takes them to the kitchen.

He let them down behind the kitchen's island and grabs a teflon pan from a cabinet. "Stay here. Don't go anywhere, okay?!" They nodded.

Cloud tiptoeing, makes sure he didn't make any noises or he will startle that 'goddamn thief' and he will runaway. Or worse, if he actually brought a gun with him.

He approached the stairs, steadying his 'weapon' in a pitcher's stance. Cloud tightening his grip, cold sweat rolling on his nape. He gulped nervously.

Even if the thief had a gun or something, he can't let him hurt his children. Not even approached them. Take all the money if he wants, but stay away from the kids. Especially when Leon is not home like this time.

He gulped again.

Sound of droplet of water coming near him.

And steps.

He heard someone's breathing.

Behind the stairs.

He saw a wet hand grip the handle.

Head's cocking slowly,

Then the body,

Dripping.

His eyes look right to the blond.

Cold.

Cold eyes. Cold air. Cold breathe.

Cloud tightened his grip. Ready for every events that will gonna happen.

"Come you son of a bitch." He mumbled.

They're approaching to each other. Cloud narrowed his eyes, hard to see in the pitch dark around. Then, when the shadow moved fast direct him.

DOOOOOOOOOONNGGGGGG . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Instinctly, Cloud swaying the teflon pan in his hands with all of his might. And hit the shadow right on to it's face. That shadow's growled before collapsed, quite loudly then the blond realizing 'what a familiar voice!' he heard.

He bites his lower lip, cocking his head checking the fainting shadow before him.

Cloud bent his body, it's quite a blood on the face, he brushed some hair that was covered half of the face.

The blond widened his eyes, shocking. He knew this person!

It's bad!!

"LEON?!!! Ouch."

His jaw dropped widely and the teflon pan in his grip fell with a loud metal crashing sound. The twin kids are already standing at both of Cloud's side and grabbing a fistful of Cloud's shirt loosely.

"You beated the monster, Dad!!" Sora exclaimed. They looking to each other and then jumping in jubilation. Happy that their Dad had beated the 'monster'.

Cloud's hand flying covered his lips, "No. That's not a monster. He, he is your father."

"Eh???" The twin stopped their screams. They are blinking their eyes in confusion, "WHAAAAAAATT??"

###

"Ugh . . ."

Leon hardly to open his eyes, it's hurt like the bridge of his nose is swollen.

"Leon, are you alright?"

Cloud heard worried and he is grinning uncomfortably.

The brunet massaging his head a little, "No . . . My head's hurt. What's happen in here?"

"Eh? He he he, It's, just, I thought that you are a thief so, I hitted you with a frying pan. I'm sorry."

He still can't to open his eyes properly. "What?"

Cloud stick out his hand to reach his face a little, but halted by Leon's hand. "Where're the kids?"

"They're already sleeping. You've fainted for almost four hours, Leon."

"Really?" He leered to the clock on the side table, it's almost 3 am. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Then go to sleep. You still have a few hours until morning, but I don't know if you can make it for work tomorr, Eeeh . . . ??"

Suddenly Leon pulled Cloud's hand and pinned him down into the bed. "We still have a few hours until morning, right?!"

Cloud gulped, "Yes. But thee need sleep for work tomorrow, right?!! Beside, thy face is . . ."

He chuckled. "I know. That's why you shall pay for it. It's quite painful, you know. And I think, the scar won't healed that easily." Cloud laughing nervously, gripping his shirt's button line on chest like protecting his already taken chastity.

"You know what new nickname for me at work since tomorrow?" Cloud shook his head, "Scarface. And that bastard Axel wills mock me for a whole week because, it's caused by a frying pan you'd hit on to my face. So, don't try to fighting back, Cloud."

He slipping his hand in to Cloud's shirt, both skins was cold, and there are already sweats on the blond's skin. Cloud emitted a soft moan from his lips, Leon unbuttoned his shirt and buried his left hand between Cloud's thighs firmly.

"Leon." He called when Leon unzipped his pants and try to takes off Cloud's.

He looked up, "What?"

Without any confirmation, Cloud pushed his two fingers on Leon's face right into his scar. He freezes stilled. Then suddenly,

"OOOOWWWW!!! Ouwch!! What are you doing, Cloud?!"

But when he turned under, Cloud wasn't there, he straightened his body and look to the door. Cloud is running outside the room hastily,

Leon sighed deeply, drop his body onto bed. He ruffled his hair, "I'll make sure you will pay for this scar, Cloud. Including a moment ago."

He touches the tip of his new scar on the nose and growled. "Just wait until this fuckin' pain is gone"

###

A few hours later, when he goes downstairs to has a breakfast. He definitely sure that Cloud is avoiding him by always staying around the kids, and talk to him just when he has to.

A week later, the pain is already gone, but Leon had had enough of his all co-workers teasing words about a new scar which gracing along his face from his forehead to his nose's left side. And it's not because of that scar own, but from what caused it. Talking about your lovely lover hitted you with a frying pan, right onto the face. At night, he makes sure to get all payments Cloud must give to him.

It failed

Again

Because, Cloud suddenly decided to sleep at their kids' bedroom. And he locked it from inside.

Poor Leon

The next day, Leon cold glared him all day long. Pouting, unconsciously. Grumbling over everything even it's not really a big deal. It works. Then suddenly Cloud came to him and said,

"I'm sorry, Leon. But I don't want kids to hear all . . . ng, you know all that sounds from our room. That's unhealthy for two toddlers. I knew your kind of face that time very much."

Cloud barely yelp when the brunet pulled his hands and makes him dropped his body on to Leon's lap who sit on the couch.

"Then, take them to your mom's house. I'll get three day's off from work, and we will go to Destiny island, okay?! Just two of us."

Cloud blushing hard, even his ears are turned to red. "But, Leon . . ."

"No but, Cloud! Enough."

He nodded, "Just three days, right?!"

Leon smirked, adjusting Cloud's body on his lap. "Hmm, let's see . . ."


End file.
